Futa Ellie
by futaboodah
Summary: Ellie has just gotten home from a month long mission in London and is ignoring her girlfriend Alex. Special Agent Alex Quinn is not one to be ignored. Story better than summary I promise! WARNING: FUTA G!P ELLIE x ALEX. RATED M.


**_WARNING THIS IS A FUTA STORY._**

 ** _DONT LIKE DONT READ._**

 ** _RATED M._**

 ** _Hey there everyone! This is my 1st ever atempt in making a fanfic. So please tell what you all think in the reviews! -The Futaboodah._**

 ** _DISCLAME I OWN NOTHING. NOT NCIS OR THE CHARACTERS_**

"Uhhggg Alex stop I have to work!" Ellie's complaint fell on deaf ears as her girlfriend, Special Agent Alex Quinn, was currently working her hand down the waistband of the blonde's sweatpants. Ellie was trying her best to ignore the older woman but failing miserably.

"Alex!" gasped Ellie as her fiesty latina lover's hand palmed the small buldge in her pants.

"Mmmmm Alex stooop" she complained after her glass was almost knocked off the kitchen table in the apartment the two women shared.

"Baby please. Let me finish my report then I'm all yours I promise. Vance will have my butt if its not on his desk by morning." Ellie pleaded with her lover.

"Promise? You mean how you promised you'd fuck my brains out the moment you got home?" Alex said thru an arched brow.

"Baby that is not fair. You know how bad it was last week. Even L.A was here to help out. And you know I hate it when you swear!" she hissed trying to ignore how tight her panties were getting thanks to Agent Quinn's massaging I guess you could say.

Alex was finally fed up with all of her girlfriend's excuses. Bishop had been gone a whole month. An entire month away in London. With Reeves, god how she hated that man. Not that he was a bad guy or anything. He was actually a pretty great guy once you got to know him. But Alex hated him because of his feelings for Ellie. _HER_ Ellie.

"Ellie..."

"Hmm" she couldn't focus at all now.

"I love you" Alex said as pulled her hand out of the sweatpants. So Bishop would know she was trying to be serious.

"Aww Alex I love you to." Ellie replied relieved that Quinn had finally removed her hands.

Ellie kissed her on the cheek and just got back to work. They sat in silence for a good 45 minutes. The only sound that could be heard was the clicking of keys on Bishop's laptop. Not a single word was said between the 2 women until Alex could no longer handle it. She needed to get to the bottom of this.

"Ellie" she said just a pinch louder than a whisper.

"Hmm?" she responded never taking her eyes off the computer screen.

"Can you look at me? I'd like to have a real coversation." Alex was begining to get really irritated.

"Alex look I'm almost done okay? Just another hour or two." eyes still never leaving the screen.

"Can you just look at me? I want to talk. Not in an hour or two I want to have this conversation now!" anger began to build in her chest.

"Not now Quinn I'm working. What do you want?" she huffed a bit irradiated but still focused on her lapton in front of her.

"God DAMMIT can you just look at me?! Just once today can you look at me?! I didn't wait 1 month and 2 weeks to just be blown off and ignored!" Alex could feel the blood rushing to her face. All pent up frustration rising to the surface threatening to explode at any moment.

Needless to say Special Agent Ellie Bishop was a bit taken back at how angry, loud, and unreasonable the older woman was being but also a little confused at how fast the mood had changed. In her mind she was acting like a spoiled child. I mean couldn't Alex understand how much pressure she was under? Ellie could see there was no avoiding this so being the great agent she was tried to defuse the problem. Letting out a deep breath she decided to speak but still never turning her attention to her lover.

"Huuuhhh... look Alex I'm almost done okay. The very moment I'm done you will have my undivided attention alright? How does that sound? And I told you to stop swearing. Its a bad habit." Ellie never even looked away from her computer. But still waiting for an answer.

But unfortunately for Ellie that was the feather that broke the camel's back. Alex was tired of Ellie's short answers and her distance ever sense she got back from London. And at that exact moment, Alex lost it completely.

"How does that sound?! It sounds like your full of SHIT!!" Alex couldn't control herself any longer. She was angry and Ellie needed to hear it.

"Stop swearing!" Ellie had finally turn away from her work to come face to face with a very very angry Alex Quinn.

"Oh well had I known that all it took for you to look at me was to FUCKING CUSS I would've done it TWO FUCKING HOURS AGO!" Alex screamed her words as loud as her lungs would allow.

"Alex what is wrong with you?! This whole day you been acting like such a child! First you try to make out in the elevator, second you slap my ass every time you past by me in the office, then you grabbed my junk! In front of Torres! And now you're pulling whatever this is! I don't know what your problem is Alex but you need to fix it. NOW." To say the least Ellie was not a happy camper. She didn't understand what her issue was but i had to be confronted and delt with. And Alex was not one to back down.

" Of course you don't know what the problem is because we don't talk! You don't even care anymore!"

"About what?!"

Alex was taken aback by this. If anyone knew her better then she knew herself, it would have Ellie. Alex couldn't believe that she was not able to read the situation. That Ellie, _her Ellie,_ could not even notice the distance they were begining to gain between each other. Her heart broke just at the thought of losing the blonde she loved so much.

"How could you not know. About us Ellie. You don't care about us." Her voice began to crack and tears threatened the corners of her eyes. All her anger forgotten Alex refused to cry in front the younger woman.

"What are you talking about?! Is this the conversation you wanted!?" Now Ellie was furious. How could Alex possibly think that she didn't care? Ellie wanted her answers and she wanted them now.

"You're not even listening to me Ellie." She spoke in a whisper. Her voice ready to give her out at any moment. You could practicality see how much effort she was putting in to not breaking down in front the blonde.

"Speak up!" Ellie had finally shut her laptop and looked her girlfriend dead in eye. Never even noticed the tears and the edge of the latina's eyes or the sadness radiating off of her.

Alex said nothing. Her eyes shot from Ellie's to her own feet. Back to Ellie then to the wall just trying to avoid the face of the woman she loved so much so that she would not break down.

"You wanted this! You wanted to talk so talk Alex!" Ellie could only see red. How dare she acuse her of not caring about them. Ellie loved her more than anything. How could Alex not know?

But still Alex didn't say a word. Her emotions to high to trust herself with speaking should her voice finally betray her. So she did the thing she does best. She ran. Well tried to at least. She tried to run from the kitchen only to be caught by one Agent Bishop.

"Don't walk away from me Alex!" yelled Ellie as she shot out of her chair just in time to catch Alex in the living room. Turning Alex around to face her, Ellie held her by the shoulders but Alex eyes never left the floor. Never daring to look up to meet the younger woman's gaze.

"You wanted to talk Alex! You wanted to have a real conversation?! Well here I am alex! You have my undivided attention! So just open your mouth and fucking talk! Tell me how the fuck you think, that I don't care!" she was absolutely furious. Ellie rarly ever used a swear word let along said fuck. But when shit gets real, that girl had the mouth of a drunken sailor. ( **AN:** you see what I did there xD NCIS...Sailor lol...nah...not workin for you? ohhh ok I'll stop now)

"Dammit Alex I'm trying okay! I need you to be a big girl and use your words!" Ellie's shouting and the sting of her words causing Alex to flinch. Ellie was about to continue her assault of words until she heard it. The smallest of cries. Just a whimper that she knew belonged to the woman she loved.

"Alex?" her anger vanished in an instant. Only Alex mattered right now.

No answer

"A-Alex?" Ellie's emotions spiked to an all time high as tears began to fall and she began to cry openly not caring who heard her. As long as her Alex would be ok. Alex was now crying as well.

"Baby please say something to me" she started but chocked on her tears. "Alex please baby talk to me!"

Alex heard her cries and tried to speak but alas, her voiced would not allow her. After another minute or so she felt those warm hand she had felt so many times before cup her face, begging her to look up. When she turned her head away from those hands, she felt those two slim but strong arms wrap around her bring her into a hug. She tried to fight it and in any other scenario she was stronger than her Eliie, but not right now.

"I'm sorry El. I-I never wanted this to happen." she whisped into the ear of her blonde lover.

"Shh it's okay baby. I'm sorry to. I should have listened. Wanna snuggle up?" the blonde suggested they moved to the couch in the living room. Never separating once. As they sat, Alex tried to sit next to the blonde but was pulled right onto the lap of the smaller woman.

Alex hated feeling so weak but sometimes, especially with her little blonde, she couldn't help it. She loved the way Ellie made her feel. Like a beautiful woman, safe, loved, and most of all, like a person. Alex could be as sensitive as her heart desired around Ellie. But with the distance put between themthem the last few weeks, she began to question if what they really have is real.

"Hey El" she whispered into the blonde's neck.

"Hey baby" Ellie's voice was also toned down into a whisper.

"Have you found someone else?" her heart ached awaiting the answer.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you still love me? Did you find someonsomeone else while in Lonndon?

Her heart broke with every word. Ellie couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could she think that Ellie would leaver her? Let alone cheat on her. Ellie herself was trying to choke back the pain she was feeling.

"Baby how can you ask me that?" she was trying her hardest not to raise her voice in the sensitive moment. However she had no chance in stopping the tears.

"Answer me Ally please. I love you more than words could ever say. You know that -sniff- h-how could you have ever thought that?" Ellie cried out to the older woman. Holding her as tight as she could while bawling her eyes out.

Alex's heart jumped at the old nickname she had been given when the two began dating. But then it sank when she heard her lover's cries. She felt so stupid to have ever thought that Ellie would do something like that to her. She just melted into the embrace of the other woman mumbeling little 'i love you' to her.

Ellie showed no sign of slowing down her crying but the embrase she held fell moments after Alex gave no true answer. Alex pushed off of the small woman, just to trade places. She made Ellie stradle her waist so to look her in the eye. She cupped the crying woman's face and forced a kiss. Albeit a sloppy kiss, but a love filled passionate kiss none the less. She pulled her little one down into a powerful embrace whispering sweet nothings peppering her face with little kisses until her crying slowed down to a halt.

"I'm sorry El, I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just...when you came back from London, and we had no time together. You were so busy and I felt like you didn't want to spend time with me. You started coming home late, then missing lunch dates, then breaking promises. Baby I thought you had found someone else. Someone..." she paused not wanting to continue, but knew that her lover deserved the truth.

"Someone younger. Closer to your age. I know it's stupid but I thought that you wanted someone who could...you know" she tried hoping Ellie would get her message.

Ellie, now sitting back on the Latina's lap, cocked her head to the side listening closely to what she was saying. But she didn't quite understand what Alex was getting at. Not yet anyway,

"Someone who what baby?" she asked while stroking the older woman's face.

"Someone who could keep up with you. At work, at home...in the b-b-bed room". Alex felt her face heating up.

"Ally is that what this is about?" Bishop tried her best to understand her. And everything she said made sense to her. Except this last point. Alex tried to look away but her face was held in place by the little blonde woman. So she had no choice but to answer her.

"Ellie its been almost 3 months sense the last time we had sex! I know its dumb but you can't deny the evidence. We barley even sleep in the same bed anymore. You're always with that bitch from the L.A devision. You never even look my way anymore Ellie. And the last time we sex i couldn't even keep up. You looked so...bored. All evidance the points to you wanting a new partner. Younger, prettier, hell even tighter and with more stamina. You don-umpt" she was cut off as Ellie crashed her lips into the mature woman's. Ellie finally pulled back for air.

"Don't you dare say that again" Ellie snapped as she pushed Alex against the back of the couch.

"I will love you no matter what. I will always be here for you. Do you still love me baby?" Ellie had pushed the latina back so she was now slouching into the back of the couch.

"O-Of course i do" she moaned out because the little blonde began kissing her face and neck.

"Say it then. Let me hear you say it baby. Tell me you love me." her hot whispers tickled Alex's ear.

"I love you." her mind was starting to overload as the smaller woman's assault of kisses never slowed down.

"Again Ally. Tell me again" Ellie snapped as she began to ground her

growing buldge into the older woman's stomach.

"I love you. Oh my god I fucking love you!" she could feel how wet she was getting. She could feel her juices flowing thru panties into her jeans.

"What did I tell you about all the swearing hm?" Ellie sat back onto the the older woman's knees with a cocked brow.

"What did I say Alex." It came more of a command then as a question. Ellie had now stoped what she was doing so she can question her.

Alex knew she wasn't serious. She loved the rare times when Ellie would take control. It meant she was in for hell of a night. A long sweaty night that would leave her sore and covered in goo by the morning. And she loved it every time.

"Baby please...don't stop now." she whined. She knew Ellie loved it when she played the sub.

"Alex. What. Did. I. Say?" She cut deep with every word, not wanting to break character.

"Umm not to?"

"And what did you say?"

No response

"Answer me Alex. What did you say?"

"Fuck..." Alex started shaking. She could hardley wait anymore. She needed her little blonde and her not so little friend. And she needed them soon.

"You know what Ally?" she said as she reached into the front of her sweatpants.

"What?" This was it. The moment she had been waiting for.

"I think we need to wash out that dirty mouth of yours. With my _special_ soap. Ellie had pulled down the front of her sweats fishing out her semi-hard cock. Finally freeing it from its prison.

Alex reached out for it only to be cut off by the younger woman.

"I dunno if you deserve it tho. My _special_ soap iis only for good girls Alex." she said teasingly as she stroked her own hardening shaft.

"I mean you've been such a bad girl today. Why should I let you have this hm?" she sang along still stroking herself. She looked right into Alex's eyes as a bead of pre-cum dripped from her tip.

"El" she was cut off again

"Look Ally! Its so hard right now. Look how thick she's getting baby!" she squealed as her cock was now at its full length. At a full 10 inches in length and thick as a soda can. Ellie's small hand couldn't even wrap around it.

"Why should I let you taste this hm? After today I don't think you should." she kept her tease, just waiting for her partner's response.

"Fuck you Ellie" Alex didn't mean it. But she knew that this was the fastest way to get what she wanted.

"What did you just say?" she said in mock anger. She knew Alex didn't mean it. Neither of them wanted to end their little game.

"I said. Fuck. You."

"Say it again Alex. Go on. Say it. I dare you." Ellie loved this part. She didn't do it often but she loved when she did. Being the dominant one in their own game. It was a special thing for them so they didn't want to spoil it. She could feel her heart pumping in anticipation. Her girl cock hard as a rock.

"Fuck you. Fuck you and your little dick!" they both knew her dick was by no means little. Truth be told, due to the girth, Alex could barley take it all.

Alex opened her mouth to say something else but again was cut short. This time when Ellie had grabbed her by the hair, and forced her mouth onto the 10 inch girl cock.

 **Theres chapter 1! Chapter 2 will be nothin but lemons**

 **unltil next time**

 **-The Futaboodah**


End file.
